


Adventures and Mishaps

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: There was a land that was divided into many kingdoms. Each of these kingdoms had two different academies, one to study the magic arts, and the other of chivalry and the ways of the knights. Once a student graduated from either academy, they could work a position within the kingdom, or join the elite Emissary Force each nation has to settle disputes and promote peace to other kingdoms. If they join the Emissary Force, or EF, each knight would be paired with a mage in a partnership, to look after each other, work with and protect one another. The Kingdom of Karasuno was nestled in the lovely countryside, close to the sea. On the other side was the grand Miyagi forest with paths snaking through to travel to far off places. It was a peaceful place, ruled by a young queen, Shimizu Kiyoko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There won’t be any smut for a few chapters, but we’ll get there. I’ll try to contain each smutty scene to an individual chapter and place warnings on it prior in case you feel more comfortable skipping it.   
> Also just to prepare you not all the ships will be created equal! Some will have more story to them than others, some will just be hinted, and others might just spring up out of nowhere. Enjoy!

There was a land that was divided into many kingdoms. Each of these kingdoms had two different academies, one to study the magic arts, and the other of chivalry and the ways of the knights. Once a student graduated from either academy, they could work a position within the kingdom, or join the elite Emissary Force each nation has to settle disputes and promote peace to other kingdoms. If they join the Emissary Force, or EF, each knight would be paired with a mage in a partnership, to look after each other, work with and protect one another. The Kingdom of Karasuno was nestled in the lovely countryside, close to the sea. On the other side was the grand Miyagi forest with paths snaking through to travel to far off places. It was a peaceful place, ruled by a young queen, Shimizu Kiyoko. Today she stood in front of two groups of young men and women. On the left were Knights adorned with mysterious black armor and splashes of bold orange embellishments. On the right were mages adorned in a simple black robe, that when shifted in certain rays of light splashed swirls of orange jewels. She gazed at the new graduates in quiet solemnity, and then a small smile blossomed on her face, an attractive dusting of pink on her cheeks.   
“I am so proud of all of you, and look forward to each contribution you will each bestow in our great nation of Karasuno.” She bowed her head slightly, more out of shyness than than reverence, “Good Luck,” she finished softly.   
Cheers arose from both sides of new recruits, the knights stomping their shields into the ground, the mages erupting sparks into the sky from their staffs. A group of already established EF pairs stood to the side watching excitedly at the new crop of graduates.   
“I wonder if any will join the EF,” said Suga, who was gripping his staff, his eyes bright and sparkling. Daichi, his Knight companion, shrugged. “I’m sure a few will, Karasuno is nice, but inevitably a few will get the itch to travel outside their own kingdom.” They were startled by the sound of sobbing, and turned to see Asahi and Ennoshita standing to the side as Tanaka and Nishinoya had their arms around each other, wailing, “Queen Shimizu!! OOoh by the gods she is so beautiful!”  
“Our Light! Our song! She is everything! Our Goddess!”  
Asahi looked nervous as he reached a hand out and placed it on Nishinoya’s cloaked back to comfort him. Ennoshita simply had his arms crossed, glaring at his own Knight. Daichi sighed, “Come on, you idiots, we’ve got to see if we’ve got any new recruits.” Immediately the sobbing ebbed and Ennoshita was pushing Tanaka from behind to follow Daichi and Suga toward headquarters, Asahi and Nishinoya trailing behind.   
Headquarters were located in the courtyard of Karasuno castle. They were just nearing the door when they heard a booming voice from inside.   
“What the hell is this?! You’ve got to be kidding me, he can’t be my knight!”  
“I happen to be a great knight! And how can you be a mage, you look like an idiot!”  
They all glanced to each other, and then to Daichi, their fearless leader. He winced and then gingerly opened the door. Inside were four new recruits, one mage and one knight growling in each other’s faces, the other two standing apart, a little perturbed by the ruckus. Daichi and the others turn to face their bosses, Ukai, head of knights, and Takeda, head of mages. Ukai, looking like he was about to pop a vein in his forehead, slammed his hand down onto the table, making everyone jump.   
“Enough! He is a knight, your knight. And this guy, is your mage. You’re gonna work together. You don’t have to like each other, but you will find a way to work with each other. Got it?!” The startled recruits nodded vigorously. Ukai sighed, then turned to the others who just entered. “Alright, we’ve got two new teams. Over here is Tsukishima Kei, a knight, and Yamaguchi Tadashi, his mage.” Yamaguchi was the shorter one with fluffy brown hair, skin slightly speckled with acne. He smiled warmly at his new senpais and gave a bow. Tsukishima was an extremely tall, lanky knight, with glasses perched on his nose. He looked completely bored with everything going on, but he still managed a polite bow in greeting.   
“And,” Ukai took in a breath, “This mage is Kageyama Tobio and his knight here is Hinata Shoyou.” Kageyama was rather tall as well, with a brooding aura and a scowl to match. They were all surprised he was the mage and the other...well. The knight next to him was very short for a knight, almost as small as Nishinoya. But he radiated excitement, his smile nearly as bright as his mop of orange hair. Both him and Kageyama gave their own bows of greeting.   
Ukai went on to introduce the rest of the team to the recruits.   
“Ok, so assignments. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, you both will stay here shadowing Daichi and Suga in guarding the Queen and her new attendant, get a feel for how things work in the castle and not disturbing the Queen in her duties.” Ukai gave an ugly glare over to wear Tanaka and Nishinoya were standing, jaws hanging open at being passed over for guard duty again. “Hinata and Kageyama, I’ll be sending you to Aoba Josai to deliver a message from Queen Shimizu regarding landlines between our nations. It’s an easy mission for your first time, just deliver it to King Yahaba and bring back his message in return. Pretty simple.” Both recruits nodded, though Kageyama bit his lip, turning his angry scowl into a bit of a worried one. Ukai paid it no mind though as he assigned the rest of the team their assignments. Asahi and Nishinoya were assigned to offer assistance to the shrine of Dateko, where the priests sent word that vagrants have been sneaking in at night and vandalizing the shrine. Ennoshita and Tanaka were assigned to the Forest of Miyagi to track down a Basan that’s been wreaking havoc in the outlying villages.   
“Yeeesssss!!!!!” Tanaka cheered with his fists in the air, and Ennoshita caught him just in time before he whipped his shirt off.  
“Don’t strip in front of the new recruits,” Ennoshita sighed as he continued gripping the hem of Tanaka’s shirt, as if it would fly off on its own.  
“Ugh, no fair! I want to fight a Basan! We could totally take it!” Nishinoya complained. Asahi only scratched the back of his head in response, obviously relieved that they don’t have to fight it.  
Hinata cocked his head at the ruckus. “Um, what’s a Basan?”  
Tsukishima clicked his tongue in response. “You seriously never paid attention in our lessons, did you?”  
“I did too, Stupidshima!”  
Tsukishima leaned over to Hinata and gave him a sneer, “Ooooh? How would you have done had I not been there to help you study?”  
Hinata opened his mouth, but then shut it and puffed his cheeks out when he realized the taller knight was totally right. Suga came over and laid a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.  
“It’s fine, Hinata, Basan aren’t all that common anyways. They’re basically a fire breathing chicken.”  
“OOOoooooh,” Hinata and Kageyama said in perfect unison, and then glared at each other.  
“You didn’t know what it was either?” Hinata asked.  
Kageyama just shrugged in response.   
Takeda finally stepped forward in the middle of everyone, hands in the air. “Now now, everyone, Ukai-San has given out assignments, I think it’s time we get to our duties.”  
Ukai nodded, “Yup, everyone dismissed!”  
“Yesss!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some situations are handled well...others build until they burst like a dam. How much trouble can the Karasuno Crew get into?

Karasuno Castle-  
Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made their way around the castle grounds towards the throne room, Daichi and Suga explaining duties and routes along the way, and introducing them to guards and servants as well. Upon entering the thone room, Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide with wonder.  
“Wow, it’s huge! And beautiful too!” His head swiveled around back and forth as he took in the attractive curtains framing the ceiling to floor windows that were bathing the room in natural light, the marble statues depicting past glorious royalties, and the luxe royal throne in the center of it all covered in a plush midnight blue velvet. Daichi and Suga smiled and waited for Yamaguchi to soak it all in. Tsukishima stood next to them though, seemingly uninterested in the room, though slightly amused by Yamaguchi’s enthusiasm. Finally coming to his senses, Yamaguchi whirled around and apologized.  
Suga waved dismissively. “No worries, I was the same way the first time I entered the throne room. But the Queen rarely works from this room, it’s more for ceremonies. Come on, we’ll show you to her office.”  
They followed him towards a side room located just off the throne room. As Suga opened the doors, they found a smaller young woman sobbing on the floor with her face in her hands, her blond hair sticking out everywhere. The Queen knelt next to her, her typically stoic face knotted with concern as she patted the smaller woman’s back to comfort her.  
Daichi rushed down beside them. “What’s wrong, are you both alright?”  
Suga scrunched up his nose at the burning smell and surveyed the room. One curtain adorning the window behind the Queen’s desk was singed and smoking. Papers were strewn across the room and a couple were still currently on fire. He swept in and held out his staff. Without uttering a word all the flames went out. He then flew over to the window and opened it up to let the remaining smoke filter out.  
“We’re fine, thank you Daichi,” The Queen answered as she shot Suga a thankful smile. The little blonde mage raised her head at last, breathing deeply to get herself under control.   
“I-I’m so s-sorry your Majesty!”  
“Shhh, shh, it’s fine Yachi, it’s not that big a deal. See it’s all fixed now.”  
Daichi smiled warmly as he pat the blonde on the head. “She’s right, Yachi, no harm. Are you feeling better?”   
She stared at Daichi and smiled through the leftover tears, his fatherly tones soothing her even more. “Y-yes...I’m feeling better, except for..” and she holds up her hand, a little burn on the side of her palm.  
Queen Shimizu gasped, and the rest crowded around her in concern.  
“Yachi, why didn’t you say anything?” The Queen gently chided.  
“I was so embarrassed and crying I couldn’t say anything at all!”  
“I can take care of it if you like.” A voice behind them suggested.  
They all turned to see Yamaguchi leaning towards them, offering a small smile. He held out his hand to Yachi. “I’m really gifted at healing. Ha, way more than other things.” He scratched the side of his face sheepishly with his other hand.  
Yachi gave a small smile and nodded, a light blush tickling her cheeks as she accepted Yamaguchi’s outstretched hand and he helped her to her feet. He led her over to a chair on the side of the room, offering her to sit. He knelt down and and enveloped her burnt hand with both of his. A soft glow pealed through the cracks of his fingers and Yachi winced a bit as it stung her skin just a bit. Yamaguchi gazed up at her and began to talk in a soft voice, regaling stories of past mess ups that wreaked havoc in the mage academy. Soon she was giggling and all signs of pain disappeared.   
As Yamaguchi worked on healing Yachi, the rest of them assisted the Queen in straightening up the office.   
“Your Majesty, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are beginning their first assignments to assist us in the Castle. Do you have any duties for them?” Daichi asked.  
The Queen paused in her stacking papers in certain piles on her desk and thought a moment. “Yes, actually. A knight and mage have been sent as emissaries from the land of Johzenji to promote better relations, and well…” her nose scrunched under her glasses a pinch, “the knight Terushima has very interesting ideas on how to handle that.”  
Daichi scowled. “Has he been rude to you?”  
“Hmm, no, I wouldn’t say rude. Perhaps,” she hung her head in embarrassment, nearly whispering the next words, “overly flirtatious?”  
“Hmph,” Suga scowled darker than was typical for the even tempered man, “Well we’ll make sure he gives you some space. Do you want them to simply keep him away from you?”  
“Oh no, I don’t want it to seem like we distrust them. I would send Yachi to entertain them, but I feel like their wild personalities may be too much for her. Perhaps Tsukishima and Yamaguchi can act as Liaisons and show them around the kingdom, perhaps entertain them in a way and attempt to keep them out of trouble?”  
Daichi clapped Tsukishima on the back, the latter grimacing from the force. “Sure, sounds good. I’m sure you two won’t have any trouble. Right?”  
Tsukishima looked a bit pained at the situation, but smiled politely at the Queen.  
“Yes, your Majesty. You have nothing to worry about.”

Aoba Josai-  
Kageyama and Hinata were continuing down the path to Aoba Josai, which was not too far away. Hinata skipped along, anxious to see a new city, singing a made up song about walking on the road and adventuring. He suddenly realized that Kageyama had stopped yelling at him for singing his stupid song, so he peaked subtly over at his companion. Kageyama was shuffling along next to him, eyebrows furrowed in their usual spot, his staff gripped in his hand. He definitely looked preoccupied, and Hinata noticed his knuckles wrapped around the staff were turning white.  
“Eh, Kageyama-kun, are you scared? Don’t worry, if they give us trouble I’ll protect you!”  
“Shut up, Dumbass, I’m not scared! I just..I’m just not looking forward to this. Let’s get in quick, do our job, and get out as fast as we can.”  
Hinata cocked his head. “Why are you so nervous about this then? We’re partners, you gotta level with me! Is there something I should know?”  
Kageyama clicked his tongue, but after a moment he sighed. “Fine, it’s just, our Mage Academy sometimes like to mix students of different kingdoms to promote the sharing of knowledge and camaraderie. Well, I was sent here a few years ago with a couple others to be tutored. I was assigned to shadow a certain mage named Oikawa.”  
“Ooooh, Oikawa Tooru? Even I’ve heard of him! Lucky…”  
“Yeah...I was excited, but before long it just got kinda tense between us.”  
“Tense, why?”  
Kageyama shrugged. “Oikawa never gave a reason, he just got really testy with me. I’m not a mind reader. Anyways I still learned a lot from him. I just hope we don’t run into him.”  
They trudged up a hill in the path, and once they reached the top they had a good view of Aoba Josai, a sparkling kingdom with white washed towers bedecked tastefully with jewels and ornate stones. The opened but guarded gate was silver with Turquoise gems swirling around it in intricate patterns.   
“Ooooh wow, it’s so pretty! Let’s go!” Hinata began skipping down the hill, his armor clanking with every bounce.   
“Hey idiot, don’t think you’d can beat me!” And he chased after him.

Karasuno-  
“Come on, come on, we haven’t seen Queen Shimizu in like two days! We gotta get our fill!” The raucous voice echoed through the walls of the hallway that headed toward the throne room. Knight Terushima and his mage companion Bobata grinned as they tried to hop away from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked frazzled as he tried to run ahead of them with his hands up.   
“Ah, ah but I think the Queen is preoccupied with some important meetings today, perhaps we can arrange it for tomorrow? Or..”  
“Nah, I’m tired of being put off the scent, if I didn’t know any better little mage,” (Yamaguchi happened to be over 2 cm taller), “I’d say you were jealous.” Terushima and Bobata snickered.  
Yamaguchi stammered to come up with a polite response that wouldn’t add fuel to the fire when Tsukishima (who until now had remained almost bored with their circumstances) turned his head toward the Archway leading out to the gardens.  
“Oh, there goes Yuuko.”  
All three turned their heads in curiosity. “Who?” They all said in unison.  
Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi with an eyebrow raised. “Seriously, Yamaguchi? She’s that one handmaiden of the queens. You know, the giggly one that always wears a low cut dress?”   
Yamaguchi looked even more confused, but Terushima’s interests were piqued.  
“Ooh, and she went that way? Do you think she needed help with anything?”  
Tsukishima shrugged. “She usually does need help, especially when she trips when chasing the other handmaidens in a tickling fight.”  
Terushima gasped, “Come on, we have to help her!” And he and Botato ran out into the gardens, shoving each other to get ahead.  
“Tsukki? Queen Shimizu doesn’t have any handmaidens. Just Yachi and she’s more of an assistant.”  
“Well,”a smirk played upon Tsukishima’s lips, “I guess we’ll be looking a long time for her in the gardens.”  
They both followed after the Johzenji pair while Yamaguchi snickers at Tsukishima’s prank.

Aoba Josai-  
Much of the tension in Kageyama had been released after hearing upon arrival that Oikawa and his knight Iwaizumi had been sent on business to Shiritorizawa. King Yahaba had accepted the message gratefully from them, yet two days later was still working on a reply. At least the King tasked his knight Matsukawa and mage Hanamaki to assist them with anything they needed and keep them entertained for the time being.  
Hinata looked forward to getting to know the older pair, but soon received a taste of their personality when they suggested sparring practice. Hinata was actually incredibly agile with an impressive stamina. However, when pitted against Matsukawa’s experience and clearly more strategic mind, he had difficulty in keeping up. It was particularly frustrating with the pink haired Mage giggling on the sidelines and making inappropriate comments. Kageyama remained silent for the most part, studying the sparring. He groaned whenever Hinata fell on his butt or tripped, but he had to admit Hinata’s skills were apparent. If applied correctly, and perhaps in conjunction with his own skills, he was certain Hinata could be a force to be reckoned with.   
After many sessions, Hinata caught on to the oppressive blocking Matsukawa and was able to parry against it, using his feinting and quick jabs to counteract. At last Hinata was able to get a hit against the taller rival, but instead of being angry at the loss, Matsukawa gave Hinata a small smile and ruffled his hair.  
“Much better,” He offered, and though Hinata was exhausted from two days of practice, he brightened up at the praise and gave a polite bow.   
“Oy, you guys!” Called a voice from the sidelines. Beside Hanamaki and Kageyama stood a shorter man, Watari, one of the King’s personal scribes. “The King is finished with his message. He wants you to meet him in the throne room, then he’ll get you sent on your way.”   
“We’ll be right there!” Hinata called back, bouncing in excitement to get back home. Matsukawa turned to him.   
“Go ahead and get cleaned up real quick. Hanamaki and I will meet you two in there.”  
Hinata looked down at his sweat and dirt soaked clothes and nodded vigorously in agreement. He ran over to Kageyama and together they went to their temporary quarters to freshen up and then made a beeline for the throne room.   
Upon arrival they found another mage and knight standing before the King, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki just inside the entrance. Hanamaki gestured for them to join them and then whispered, “They’re just finishing up, he’ll be with you in a sec.” They both nodded and stood as quietly as they could. They weren’t trying to hear the business going on, but the voice of the mage was ringing throughout the room.  
“And then the ass had the nerve to suggest I should have gone to his mage academy. The nerve! He isn’t even a mage, like a big brute like him would know anything about the magical arts. Hmph, he has no concept of basic manners, not that anyone in that place does, maybe some of them should have gone to Aoba Josai, it might have done them some good.”  
King Yahaba, his face looking exhausted from the mage’s personal drama, held up a hand to interrupt. “Oikawa, tell me you at least settled our disputes amicably and didn’t start a war?”   
Oikawa opened his mouth for a retort when Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “No, your Majesty, we took care of everything you asked. Oikawa was able to keep his mouth shut enough to avoid any catastrophe.” Oikawa clicked his tongue but said nothing.  
“Good, now then go ahead and have a rest. Next week you’re both being tasked to do some tutoring in the academies. You’re dismissed.” They both bowed obediently and turned.   
Oikawa’s eyes zeroed in on Kageyama like a hawk and he stopped dead. Iwaizumi noticed his partner’s hesitation and glanced at him, and seeing his face turned to where he was looking.  
“Oh shit.”  
Oikawa whirled back around to the King. “Your Majesty, what is THAT doing here?!”  
“Oikawa….” Iwaizumi warned under his breath.  
“They,” the King stressed, “are peaceful emissaries from Karasuno Kingdom, and were about to deliver a message back to their Queen.”  
Oikawa scoffed and stalked towards Kageyama, like tiger eyeing up his prey. Kageyama stood stiff, but kept his face calm to hide any nervousness of his approaching ex-tutor.   
Once Oikawa was in front of them, he loomed over Kageyama with every bit of his extra 4 cm he could use.   
“Hmm, all grown up and graduated now, huh Tobio? You think you’re better than me now?”  
Kageyama frowned in thought and then answered, “I never really thought about that before.”  
Anger distorted Oikawa’s handsome features, “Oooh? Well why don’t we find out, Tobio. Let’s have a duel! Ouch!” Iwaizumi knocked his head down with his fist.  
“Shittykawa!! You dumbass, they’re emissaries! You wanna start a fuckin war?”  
“They wouldn’t start a war over a fresh recruit, especially him!”  
“Oi!” Hinata chimed in, stepping in between Kageyama and Oikawa and moving his hands in a karate chop motion. “If you wanna fight Kageyama you gotta go through me first!”  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared at the little knight swaying back and forth in front of them. “He’s so small, Iwa-chan! Can we keep him?”  
Hinata growled and Kageyama grabbed him just in time. They all continued to squabble while the King began to look nervous, wondering how to diffuse the ticking bomb. Matsukawa glanced over at his friend and leaned in, “Do you think we should break it up?”  
Hanamaki looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Oh, we probably should, this could all end up very badly.” His gaze drifted back towards the bickering. “But if we stop it, we’ll never know how it could have ended up.”  
Matsukawa nodded and turned back to the show, “Yeah, you’re definitely right.”

Karasuno-  
Queen Shimizu stood at the entrance to the castle with Yachi by her side. She bowed to Terushima and Botata as she bid them farewell and wished them a safe journey. He leaned forward with a smirk and his eyebrows rose up and down.   
“It’s been an absolute pleasure, your Majesty. It would have been an even greater pleasure if only we had been able to spend more time in your beautiful company.”  
Daichi rolled his eyes as Suga scowled at the unveiled and pathetic attempt at flirtation. Tsukishima leaned down and whispered something to Yamaguchi, who stifled some laughter.  
Luckily, the pair from Johzenji wasn’t interested in continuing and finally bid farewell, laughing as they joked back and forth on the path down through the Kingdom. Queen Shimizu sighed as soon as they were out of sight.  
“Daichi?”  
“Yes, your Majesty?”  
“Meet me in the sparring ring in half an hour. I’m going to go change.” And she turned back into the palace with Yachi trailing behind.  
Daichi winced at the order. “Yes, your Majesty. I’ll, uh, go put on more padding.”  
Suga patted his shoulder sympathetically, but a smirk was crawling on his face. “Good luck! I’ll see you there.”  
Daichi groaned and dragged his feet into the castle.  
Tsukishima looked perplexed.  
“Is the Queen herself going to spar with Daichi-san?”  
Suga laughed. “Oh yes. The three of us have known each other since childhood, and the Queen, as I’m sure you can tell, isn’t one to project her emotions outwardly. When she’s put off or has a lot of emotions building up, she likes to release it by sparring with Daichi. When she’s feeling sad or anything else, she comes to me to, uh...help.” He trailed off a bit, a soft smile forming on his face. But then he shook his head and looked at the two of them with a smile. “Come on, you’ll definitely wanna watch this.”  
They followed him as they encircled the castle, until coming to the sparring yard. There were already a couple knights there training. They watched to the side next to the weapon rack, which housed many various weapons from spears to axes. It wasn’t long before the Queen joined them in her personal armor, emblazoned with a crow across the breastplate, an orange jewel for an eye that glistened in the light. Daichi was right behind her, who entered the ring to inform the two knights training that the Queen requests the sparring ring, which immediately sent them scrambling to the side to give them room. Yachi was ringing her hands on her staff, clearly a bundle of nerves. Daichi joined them next the weapon rack as he and the Queen surveyed the weapons. She tapped her finger on the side of her face as she contemplated, then reached out and took hold of a morningstar. It was such a lovely name for such a sinister looking weapon- a handle attached to a long shaft with a spiked ball at the end. Daichi grimaced, then reached for a basic mace for himself. They both had their own shields strapped to their back, so they both made their way into the ring. They placed their helmets on their head and spoke a few words unheard by all who watched. Immediately they began to circle each other with their shields in place, legs bent and ready to spring forward. The Queen made her move first, lunging with her weapon, giving Daichi little time to jerk his shield up to block. The spiked ball slammed into into it with a clang. Though the force was harsh, Daichi shoved his shield forward in an attempt to knock her off balance. She was able to keep her footing, and with incredible grace and agility continued to hack away at Daichi.   
Suga continued snickering on the sidelines whenever the Queen would get a very good hit. Yamaguchi and even Tsukishima stared in wonder at the physical prowess of her Majesty.   
“Oh, I can’t watch!” Yachi cried as she threw her arms in front of her eyes.  
Suga patted her head. “Yachi, you have nothing to worry about. If the Queen gets injured in any way it’ll be from her arm getting strained from beating up Daichi. And she won’t hurt him too badly, she has enough self control not to inflict harm upon her old friend.” Of course Suga was downplaying Daichi’s actual abilities. Everyone in Karasuno knew that while he wasn’t exceptionally huge like other knights, or lacking in flashy moves like Ushijima, Daichi was a formidable opponent. Back and forth they attacked and defended, each getting a hit here and there. After a while however Daichi had begun to run out of steam. The Queen decided they had been at it long enough and they removed their helmets. Sweat coagulated in Daichi’s hair, tendrils falling down his face as he panted, now free from the helmet. Queen Shimizu had some light sweat collected like dew across her temple, and she breathed normally as if she had simply taken a stroll across the room.   
“Wow…” Yamaguchi said in wonder.  
“Yeah..” Suga answered, smiling at the vision.

Ukai was in his office, working on the next assignments for his mages and knights. He took a break and stretched in his seat, craning his neck side to side. He glanced out the window at the sky turning a serene shade of orange and pink as the sun was beginning to set.   
‘It’s been a peaceful few days,’ He thought to himself. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, however, a foreboding chill ran down his back. ‘Shit, I know better than to think such things, I’ve totally jinxed it.’  
Fate at that moment knocked on his door. Ukai groaned and yelled out for the knocker to enter. Takeda opened the door, his face already apologetic. He was holding a message in his hand.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, the message is from Hinata. Apparently they got held up in Aoba Josai after a scuffle with them and another mage and knight that occurred in the King’s own throne room.” Takeda winced at his own statement. “The King allows that Hinata and Kageyama were definitely provoked wrongfully into it by his own mage, but they did nothing to back down and so out of respect for Queen Shimizu all parties were confined to quarters until morning to hopefully diffuse the tension. Hinata says they’re now on their way back with an answer for the Queen.”  
Ukai sighed as he lowered his face into his palm. Takeda let him sit in silence until he was ready. However, a knock at the door interrupted the tense quiet.  
“Come in,” Ukai answered grumpily. His eyes widened as Ennoshita and Tanaka entered the room. Their clothes were singed and their skin looked like they had been cleaning a chimney. Feathers were sticking out of their hair and clothes, and Takeda noticed a bit of Ennoshita’s cloak was still smoldering. “Ummm, are you guys alright?” Ukai asked tentatively.  
They both looked a bit sheepish, but then Ennoshita began. “Well, we were able to track the Basan through the Miyagi Forest.”  
“Clearly,” Ukai interjected.  
Tanaka cleared his throat. “Yeah, we found it after a few days and we totally had it cornered, and then, well…”  
“I was beginning to surround it with the cage spell when Tanaka got distracted and lowered his sword and shield.”  
“That rabbit hopped out of nowhere! It could have been a wolf!”  
“And so the basan took the opportunity and blew flames out at him.”  
“So I lunged out of the way, barely..”  
“Which broke my concentration and then the basan charged at me.”  
Ukai coughed. “How long is this story?”  
Ennoshita pursed his lips, “Well, to sum up it chased us around until it was shot by an arrow.”  
Ukai’s eyebrows raised and he turned to Tanaka. “You don’t use a bow, Tanaka. Who shot the arrow?”  
They both bowed their heads in shame. Tanaka mumbled something under his breath.  
“Speak up, I can’t hear you.”  
“Ushijima shot it...Ushijima from Shiritorizawa.”  
Ukai groaned. “Ok, new plan. Hinata and Kageyama nearly started a war in Aoba Josai. We’ll put together some gifts of atonement and send you guys there to kiss some ass. This is your chance to redeem yourselves, don’t fuck it up.”  
They both bowed in obedience and offered their acknowledgement.  
“Go get cleaned up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comings and goings of Karasuno, and a brief perspective from another kingdom...

Daichi and Suga were each leading a horse through town next to Tanaka and Ennoshita, making their way down to the gate. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had proven themselves very competent and were to carry on the Queen’s guard duties on their own, so Daichi and Suga were being sent on to Nekoma to assist in peace talks with their neighboring kingdom Nohebi. They laughed as Tanaka told the story of their harrowing escape from the fearsome Basan, and laughed even harder when Ennoshita revealed the pathetic ending. They were nearly to the gate when they heard a shout.   
“Hey guys, we’re back. You heading out already?” Nishinoya and Asahi were approaching them, Nishinoya leading a goat and Asahi holding several crates of chickens.   
“Uh, yeah, we’re being sent out to Nekoma and they’re going to Aoba Josai,” Suga explained, “So, what’s with the animals?”  
Asahi opened his mouth, but before he could speak Nishinoya perked up.   
“Asahi was amazing! So like, the priests kept having their shrine vandalized, and wanted it to stop. But they’re also super peaceful, so they didn’t want us to beat the shit out of the kids, right? So we just decided to guard it at night and hopefully catch or scare them off. So I’m walking around the shrine, keeping an ear out, and I start to hear the kids. Those punks have paint and possibly some shit in a bag and they’re creeping around. I’m about to go find Asahi so we can surround them, and then I hear it. We all heard it.” He pauses for dramatic effect, glancing around at their faces with excited glee.  
“Go on, Nishinoya” Chided Daichi.  
“Ok ok, so out of the quiet of the night there’s this loud shriek! It ran my blood cold, it sounded like a banshee. All the kids were scared stiff, and started looking at each other. Then the shriek pierced the air and didn’t stop! And then barreling through the shrine came Asahi with his piercing war cry, twirling a torch through the air! The kids screamed and ran away before Asahi could reach them! I’m pretty sure they pissed their pants!” Nishinoya cackled at the memory. They all beamed at Asahi. Daichi reached up and patted his back, gently so not to disturb the chickens.   
“Good job, Asahi! I’m impressed.”  
Asahi’s face looked pained at the exclamation. “I didn’t really do it on purpose.”  
Ennoshita’s eyes narrowed. “You didn’t— I’m sorry you didn’t shriek while running through the shrine with a torch...on purpose?”  
Asahi sighed and mumbled, “It was a bug.”  
Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “A bug? What was a bug?”  
“There was a bug on my arm and it scared me. So I freaked out a little bit.”  
There was a heavy silence in the air as the four soaked in the new information. And then all at once they burst out laughing. Tanaka fell straight to the ground, and Suga held onto Daichi to avoid doing the same, nearly letting go of his horse’s lead. He composed himself enough to ask, “What the hell, Asahi? How could you freak out that much over a little bug?”  
“It wasn’t a little bug! It was a big bug, like one of those mutant centipede things with the antennae and they’re probably poisonous, and seriously it’s not that funny.”  
Ennoshita pulled Tanaka back on his feet while they put themselves back together, spare chuckles trickling out.   
“Well, Asahi-san,” Tanaka began, his chest puffing out, “It might not have been a basan, but I’m proud of you for conquering your own demon.” Before Asahi could respond one of his chickens clucked loudly and flapped in the crate closest to Tanaka. He squealed and leapt straight into Ennoshita’s arms. 

Karasuno Stables-  
Having arrived and rested the day before, Hinata and Kageyama were assigned to work in the stables. The smaller knight whistled as he cleaned the newly vacated stall of Daichi’s horse. Kageyama was in another stall, checking on a pregnant mare with his basic knowledge of medical magic. He was having trouble concentrating with Hinata’s off-key tune piercing his ear, so he turned toward the door to tell him off when Asahi and Nishinoya entered with several animals in tow.  
“Ah! Nishinoya-senpai! Asahi-senpai! How was your journey?” Hinata called brightly, peering leaning on the opened stall door.  
Nishinoya puffed his chest out with pride at being called senpai. “It was great! We were very successful! Is there a place I can put this guy? He’s hungry and needs to rest.”  
Hinata nodded and pointed to a stall he had cleaned earlier. Nishinoya tugged on the lead and the goat trotted after him into the stall. Asahi set down the crates of chickens next to their coop where they already had a couple chickens. Kageyama greeted them as well, and then observed the new residents of the stables.  
“What’s with the goat and chickens?”  
Nishinoya stuck his head out of the stall. “Oh! It’s a really funny story! So we went to help the Shrine at Dateko, right? And-“  
“And to make a long story short, we were successful in protecting the shrine and they gave us these animals as gifts for our service. That’s basically it.” Asahi shrugged innocently, and shot Nishinoya a glare. Nishinoya snickered and his head disappeared back into the stall.   
Hinata beamed at Asahi as he wiped the sweat from his forehead across the rolled up sleeve of his tunic. “Well done! I can’t wait to see the shrine myself, I heard it’s glorious! Big pillars supporting the shrine, statues depicting the deities, and the Iron Wall surrounding it!”  
Asahi smiled, “Yes, it is very impressive. I’m sure you’ll get sent there soon, we check in with them often.”  
“Yes!” Hinata cheered, and whirled back into the stall to continue his cleaning.

Nekoma’s conference room-  
Seated around a large round table were several knights and mages surrounding the King of Nekoma, King Kai. He was a well-mannered mage, and though he seems to be rather laid back to an outsider, the nation of Nekoma know their King to be formidable and ambitious with his people’s best interest at heart. Next to him was a rather small knight with auburn hair and large brown eyes. He may have been described as “adorable”, but his commanding aura and lean muscled frame would put an end to that immediately. And if it didn’t you would get a swift kick in the ass, or legs, whatever he could reach.   
A few chairs down from him sat a long, stretched out figure, his arms folded behind his head, his jet black hair flailing every which way. His heavy lidded eyes were fixed on the table, his mouth twisted in annoyance.   
“Kuroo,” the short knight spoke to the taller, stretched out one, “I know how you feel about Daishou...we all feel similarly. But that’s still no excuse to start a war with Nohebi!”  
The golden eyes partially hidden by the messy black hair flicked to the other knight. “I’m not trying to start a war...I wouldn’t intentionally do such a thing.” He placed one of his hands on his chest. “I care about peace. But that doesn’t mean I can’t play a prank or two on that snake! If I do it right he won’t be able to pin it on me!”  
A slim and cloaked figure beside him spoke quietly, “He’d know it was you, Kuroo.”  
“Kenma, I thought you were on my side.”  
The figure shrugged.  
“He’s right Kuroo,” The King spoke, firm but gently, “We must get along with Nohebi as much as we can. If we need to keep you and Daishou separated like children we will.”  
Kuroo winced at the jab. “Alright, I understand. I’ll play nice, I just wouldn’t suggest heading up the negotiations myself.”   
The King chuckled, “No, I don’t think that would be smart. Yamamoto and Fukunaga can handle it, along with the emissaries Karasuno is sending to assist with the-“  
Kuroo sat straight up in his chair, his eyes wide with interest. “Karasuno? Do you know who they’re sending?”  
Yaku smirked, “No, we don’t know who they’re sending. The crow Ukai-san sent just said he was sending his most capable knight and mage.”  
Kuroo’s mouth twerked up in a mischievous grin. “Oh ho? Most capable? It’s got to be Sawamura. Well, well, well…” His voice trailed off, and Yaku and the King gave each other a look and the knight offered an eye roll. They could practically see the wheels turning in Kuroo’s head careening toward dark and inappropriate intentions at the mention of Karasuno’s head knight.   
“Ha!” Interrupted Yamamoto, leaning his chair back precariously as he leered toward Kuroo. “Pity that you probably won’t have the chance to work with him this time, considering he’s here to work with US and NOHEBI.”   
Fukunaga nodded, “I wonder whether he’ll come in his full armor. Even under all that metal you can still get a sense of his muscular frame.”  
Yamamoto snickered, “Oh I know, but would if he comes wearing one of those black dress tunics they wear for more courtly situations.”  
“Oh the one that drapes nicely over his shoulders..”  
“Those pants that hug his ass real nice.”  
Kuroo growled, “Ok, that’s enough. It’s weird for you guys to talk about him like that.”  
They shrugged in unison. “You realize we’re only repeating weird things you’ve already said about him,” Fukunaga offered.  
Before Kuroo could retort, the King raised a hand. “That’s enough, Kuroo, you and Kenma are on guard duty in the castle. The Karasuno emissaries will be arriving soon, so Yamamoto and Fukunaga go get prepared to meet them. Lev and Shibayama?” They both perked up. “Go make sure two stalls are prepared for their horses. Alright, dismissed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut! I repeat, next chapter is smut!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicit Warning*

His body trembled as a breath ghosted on the back of his neck. He was pressed up the rough wooden planked wall, the horse in the next stall knickering as it nibbled on its hay. A pale hand with long slender fingers boxed him in beside his face, twitching every time his breath heaved out in pants. The other hand that belonged to his captor was sliding up and down his torso, tracing around his nipples with a surprising delicacy for the calloused fingers.   
“You’re annoying..” the voice whispered, and instead of sounding like an insult, it oozed with a desperate sensuality that pulsed in his groin. A groan escaped his lips as his head tilted back. A pair of chapped lips took the opportunity to press gently across his throat, nibbling gently on the side of his Adam’s apple, and more groans and gasps erupted as both of his captor’s hands explored his body, one across his torso, one slipping down the front of his pants. As the moans grew louder, the left hand snaked up through his shirt, up his neck, and warmth enveloped his mouth.   
“Shhhhh, we don’t want anyone to hear, now do we?”  
His head shook quickly side to side, and he concentrated his breathing through his nose as he attempted to keep his sounds to a minimum...something he was never very good at. However, the thought of trying to stay silent when was a maelstrom of sensations caused him to be even more aroused.  
The breath tickling his ear snickered, and the right hand crawled lower into his pants, embracing his manhood and slowly pumped, up and down...up and down. He craved more as his heart pounded against his chest, desperate for escape. Leaning back into his captor, he felt a growing erection begin to rub against his ass through his pants. Soft groans escaped the mouth that typically had more control, only releasing snarky comments and insults. All the imaginary walls between them were crumbling as they helped each other reach new heights of sensation, rubbing, kissing, the sweat forming between them and seeping into their clothes.  
A wet, burning mouth closed around his ear and everything skyrocketed. His voice muffled let out a sharp noise as he released into the rough, pumping hand, which continued until he was completely empty and his sharp breaths began to slow down. He startled when he felt a head drop down on his shoulder clumsily with a grunt, the hand on his mouth flopping down to his side. He turned his head as far as he could and pressed his lips close to the ear by his face.  
“Are you ok?”  
His captor’s body trembled at the sensation, and he smirked. He enjoyed the rare moments when the tables turned.  
“I-I’m not...I need more,” he grunted out, almost unwillingly.  
He squirmed to turn around, a hiss from his companion at the slight friction. His eyes traveled around the body in front of him, soaking in the view of the long, lithe torso, cream colored shirt hanging loose, a bit of his sweat dewed chest peaking through. He leaned forward and let his lips prick gently at the pale skin, marred with old scars and a few fresh bruises from training. His captor (or more like his prey now) inhaled sharply through his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut, as he allowed a deeper exploration of his own body, each kiss igniting a new pleasure. Teeth caught on the leather threads that weaved through the front of the shirt, and he pulled back with them, loosening the shirt more. His hands pull the hem free of his pants, slowly to prolong the feeling a bit longer for his lover. His said lover, however, clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
“Hurry it up...when do you ever do anything slowly?”  
He giggled devilishly as his lips came down on the abdominal muscles he could now see, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and tickling each ab as he traveled downward. The body in front of him began to crumple forward with a groan.  
“Don’t worry,” he replied, “I’m getting there...it won’t be long now.” His light fingers quickly undid the belt now in front of his face and the object of his desire flung out, hard and dripping from the tip. He licked his lips and let his tongue flick out on the head, cleaning up the drips collecting there. At the encouraging intake of breath above him, he smirked and put his lips on the head, and slowly sucked in the entire length. He began to pump his head back and forth, allowing his tongue to do its own thing inside, snaking around to give all new sensations to the moaning man shuddering in front of him, legs beginning to buckle. He slid back and released with a pop.   
“And I thought I was noisy,” he teased, “remember, if we’re not careful, someone will come.”   
The other man did not say anything, breathing heavily he placed his right hand back against the wall to keep himself stable, his left went into his mouth and he bit down to stifle the unruly noises.  
Immediately they continued on, one mouth traveling forward and back, occasionally allowing just the tongue to careen around the slick shaft, and the other trying to hold onto his sanity as every feeling in his body grew more and more intense. They both suddenly grew stiff as they heard a few voices beginning to travel closer to the stable.   
The smaller man kneeling drew a breath and began to move at a faster speed, his hands sliding up the back of the other man’s firm thighs and settling onto the perfect butt cheeks, squeezing them in tempo. The other man’s hands gripped into his hair, holding his breath as his own climax suddenly burst. There wasn’t much notice, but the man currently in control was prepared and drank everything that was surging into his mouth, slipping off and licking the rest off of his lips. They both heaved breaths as their heart rates slowed, and then they gripped onto each other as they both tried to right themselves, fully standing face to face (or rather face to chest). The shorter man gazed up and then snickered at his lover’s face. He reached up and plucked the steamed up glasses off of his nose and wiped them clean on the driest part of his shirt. The cold smirk often gracing his lover’s face emerged, but it didn’t reach his eyes, that looked soft and golden as he gazed back. The long, callous fingers reached up and stroked the side of his pink twinged cheeks, and his face crept close as they both parted their lips for each other.  
“Hinata!! Where the hell are you?!”  
They both pulled away from each other quickly with a gasp. Hinata’s head looked down at his disheveled and cum soaked clothes and panic seized him. Luckily, though much to his chagrin, his sweet lover was more quick thinking than he was, who grabbed a nearby bucket and splashed cold water all over him. He then shoved the bucket into his hands and pushed him out of the stall. At that moment Kageyama stormed into the stable and stopped, his face in a dark frown as he took in Hinata’s appearance.  
“What the hell happened to you?!”  
“Ummm…”Hinata started, “I-I got in a fight...with a bucket?” Which he held up sheepishly.  
Kageyama’s frown got deeper, “Psht, you dumbass. Get back to the barracks and get changed, we’re being sent out to Fukurodani and you’re keeping ‘em waiting!” He growled as he grabbed Hinata by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him out of the stable.  
The shadow remaining in the stall remained silent for a while longer, leaning against the side of the stall. He placed his newly cleaned glasses back onto his face. The chill seeped into his bones at the absence of his lover, as it always did when they were forced to part for their duties. He sighed and attempted to put himself back together, hopefully presentable enough that any passers by would think he had just been working hard in the stables. Once he was finished he stood in front of the door of the stable, drew in a deep breath. As he released it slowly, his eyes opened in apathetic coldness, his mask in place and he emerged back into the world to report back to his duties.


	5. Chapter 5

Karasuno-  
Yamaguchi was working on his own in the great library of Karasuno Castle. He was tasked by the Queen to organize some older manuscripts that hold more useful spells that could still be utilized, and copying some into a new manuscript if the texts are beginning to disintegrate. It was a great honor to be tasked with something as important as this, and Yamaguchi smiled to himself as he continued to sift through the texts. It was late afternoon when there was a soft voice beside him.  
“Yamaguchi-kun?”  
He turned and saw Yachi standing there smiling with a tray of food and tea in her hands. “Oh hi, Yachi-san. What are you doing here?”  
“I was informed that you haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast! Since you were working so hard, I thought I’d bring you something to eat here, but I don’t want to accidentally spill on your manuscripts.”  
Yamaguchi scrambled from his seat and began to slide the papers to the end of the table. Luckily it was a very long table, and once the papers were moved there was plenty of room for Yachi to set the tray down on the opposite end without fear of spilling onto the precious pages and books.  
“Thank you, Yachi-san. It smells delicious!” At that moment his stomach growled, and he winced in embarrassment.  
Yachi giggled. “Well, I came just in time I guess! I hope though you’re not working too hard!” She finished setting the food and tea and stepped aside so Yamaguchi could sit back down.  
“Oh no! I mean, I have been working consistently, but it was so enjoyable for me I think I lost track of time!” He explained as he took a seat. He thanked her for the meal and began to inhale the food. Yachi asked if she could sit with him and he nodded enthusiastically.  
“How are you enjoying working as the Queen’s assistant?” Yamaguchi asked as he paused in his eating.  
Yachi beamed. “I love it! The Queen is very kind and patient with me. Thankfully I haven’t had any disasters since that one day we met!”  
Yamaguchi smiled at her as he sipped on some tea. “I’m glad! I’m sure the Queen is relieved to have you by her side.”  
Yachi blushed and tried to hide her face behind her shoulder. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I mean I hope she is. She’s already given me some duties to take care of on my own!”  
“Oh! That means she has confidence in you! I’m sure you’ll do great.”  
“Thank you,” she answered softly, and they fell into a comfortable silence to allow him to continue his meal. After a while she turned to him again, her fingers playing with a dent in the ancient table in front of them. “So, how long do you think you’ll have duties here in the castle?”  
Yamaguchi pondered for a moment. “Well, I’m not sure, now that some of the other teams have come back and rested we may get assigned somewhere else. We were never meant to stay here permanently.”  
She nodded, her smile fading a bit from her face. “Yes, I figured that. I’ll be sorry to see you go, you’ve been a big help to me—to us! Oh, but it’s not like I don’t get along with the other teams as well. We’re fortunate to have wonderful knights and mages on our Emissary Force!”  
“Yamaguchi.” A voice from behind them interrupted. They both jumped and turned in their seats. Tsukishima was standing there, leaning against a bookshelf with an amused smirk on his face. “The Queen sent me here to send Yachi to her, and she wanted me to help you finish up for the evening.”  
Yachi hopped out of her seat. “Oh! Thank you! I’ll see you later, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.” She gathered the empty tea and plates back onto the tray and gave a quick bow.  
“Oh, thank you, Yachi-San, for the food! I’ll see you soon.”  
A light blush still tickled her cheeks as she smiled back at him. With that she whirled around and scurried out of the library. Yamaguchi’s eyes locked onto Tsukishima’s and pursed his lips.  
“What’s that look for, Tsukki?”  
“Ahh, young love. Adorable…” and he sauntered over to the other side of the table to sort through some manuscripts.  
Yamaguchi began to sputter as he joined him. “W-what? What are you talking about?”  
Tsukki didn’t answer, but just snickered.  
Yamaguchi huffed as his face flushed, but he decided to try and focus on their work, giving Tsukishima basic instructions since he was there to help.

Nekoma  
Suga and Daichi entered the curved gold and black gates of Nekoma and were greeted by Chief Nekomata, Yamamoto and Fukunaga.  
“It’s a pleasure to see you young men again! I look forward to the upcoming Grand Tournament so we can pit our boys against yours. It’ll be interesting to see who comes out on top this time,” Chief Nekomata mused with a sly grin.  
Daichi smiled politely, hoping they didn’t notice his clenched jaw. “Yes, Sir, it will be interesting. I’m pretty sure come time for the tournament we’ll be able to give your men some stiff competition.”  
The older man chuckled. “Well, let's get you boys up to the Castle so you can rest and refresh yourselves.”  
Fukunaga fell in step with Suga and they immediately began catching up on state affairs and their new mage recruits. Yamamoto and Daichi discussed the peace talks as they made their way through town and toward the stables to drop off their horses. The streets were busy as they wound their way through the market, and Daichi’s eyes surveyed every person within the vicinity.  
“Looking for someone?” Yamamoto asked with a sly grin.  
Daichi looked at him with a blank face. “No, just observing my surroundings.” He raised an eyebrow. “Is there someone specific I should be looking for?”  
Yamamoto snorted while Suga rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Daichi thought he could play it cool, but basically everyone with two eyes knew he wouldn’t rest til he laid eyes on a tall, handsome knight of Nekoma with golden bedroom eyes, a smirk to kill, and ink black hair that defied gravity.  
Luckily for Daichi, Yamamoto chose to change the subject to the Grand Tournament set to occur in a couple months. It came every five years and was a chance for mages and knights to prove their worth and bring glory to their kingdom. It was also meant to promote good sportsmanship and peace between all the nations.  
As soon as they arrived to the royal stables, a towering knight with silver hair hopped out to greet them. His emerald green eyes surveyed the Karasuno mage and knight with a hungry curiosity. His stare was so intense it nearly began to make Daichi’s hair stand on end. Yamamoto reached up and hit the back of the giant’s head.  
“Ouch!”  
“Be polite. What will Yaku do if I tell him you were being rude to our guests?”  
Fear struck the knight’s eyes. “No, please don’t tell Yaku-san! I’ll do better!” He bowed deeply to Daichi and Suga. “Please forgive me for my rude behavior! I am Haiba Lev, you can call me Lev! I’m just so excited to meet you and I’ve heard so much about you both for your talents and good looks I just got ahead of myself.”  
“Oh no, that’s fine,” Daichi assured him, “You’re obviously young and a new recruit and it’s exciting to—wait, good looks?”  
“Come on, Lev, hop to it! Get their horses and let us get on with it.” Yamamoto ordered and in an instant Lev had their horses in hand and began leading them into the stable. “Let’s go, it’s nearly dinner time and the King will want to discuss things about the meet tomorrow.” They all nodded in agreement and Daichi and Suga followed their hosts into the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point it’s possible that every other chapter will be smut? I didn’t mean for it to happen that way, but I realized I enjoyed writing it more than I thought? So thats why some of these chapters might be very short, since I want to separate them out in case you wanna skip the dirty scenes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi’s feeling down on himself, but Nishinoya knows just how to cheer him up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning! This chapter gets pretty heated!

Nishinoya loosened the threading of his tunic underneath his cloak as he made his way to the EF quarters. His usually smiling and animated face was abnormally still with his eyebrows knotted together. Asahi had not been present at dinner, and also seemed be avoiding any social interaction since. He would have moments like this, but Nishinoya knew from experience that his partner just needed a kick in the pants to end his wallowing and would immediately perk back up from a well timed pep talk.  
He finally made it to Asahi’s door and knocked.  
“Who is it?” Came a deep voice softly from the other side.  
“It’s me, Noya, Asahi-san, can I come in?”  
“....Yes.”  
He took a deep breath as he opened the door slowly. He slid into the room and located Asahi sitting in an armchair, staring at the fire. His shoulders were slumped forward, his hands interlaced on his lap as his eyes gazed sadly into the flames. Nishinoya said nothing for a moment, his eyes reading every position of his knight’s body to fully ascertain what sort of mood he was in. Mostly it all pointed to an overwhelming feeling of shame, which always pained Nishinoya’s heart when Asahi felt that way. Before he moved he glanced once more at his partner’s face illuminated by the flickering firelight. It was overwhelming how handsome it was, with his strong jaw that ends in his hair covered chin, that Nishinoya knew could really tickle when rubbed over his face in affection. Asahi’s long chocolate locks were removed from the hair tie and flowed over his rippling shoulders.   
Nishinoya’s personality rarely allowed him moments of pure quiet and observation, but it was in times like this he forced his brain to slow down and take in every piece of Asahi he could. The very act made his heart pound harder than any fierce battle ever could.   
After shutting the door behind him with a dull thud, he crept over to Asahi and stood next to the chair, still saying nothing. He raised his slender hand and wove the long flowing hair through his fingers. Asahi shut his eyes as Nishinoya slid his hand through his hair, fingertips gently caressing his scalp. A gentle smile formed on Asahi’s lips, which inflamed Nishinoya’s heart like an smoldering ember given more fuel.  
“Are you alright, Asahi-san?”  
Asahi sighed, “Yes….no. I mean, I’m just the same.” His face fell again and his eyes opened. He turned his head up to Nishinoya’s. “I’m so tired of feeling like a failure. You deserve such a better partner than me. I’m a coward.” He began to lower his head, but Nishinoya’s hands held the sides of his face up. He brought his own head lower and put his forehead against Asahi’s.  
“You’re no coward, Asahi. I have never, in my entire existence, thought for a moment that you were a coward. Even the bravest men have fears, but you still keep fighting. You’re just—you’re just so badass! You’ve protected me when I was certain I was gonna die, and just your presence alone next to me as we sleep makes me feel like I’m in the safest place in the world.” He lifted his head back to take in Asahi’s face again. His lips were pinched shut, and a slight forming of tears were welling in the corners of his eyes, but he looked hopefully back up at Nishinoya. Nishinoya beamed back at him, and leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Asahi’s.   
Asahi immediately softened his lips and accepted Nishinoya’s gratefully. Nishinoya’s arms wrapped around Asahi’s shoulders to pull him closer. Asahi smiled in the kiss and ensnared the whole of Nishinoya’s body into his arms and pulled him onto his lap, Nishinoya giggling as they continued to kiss. They sat there by the fire, pulling themselves in tighter and letting their kisses flow over each others lips and faces. As Asahi trailed down Nishinoya’s jaw and onto his neck, Nishinoya let out another giggle and craned his neck to align his mouth with Asahi’s ear.  
“Hey, Asahi?” He whispered.  
Asahi shivered as the breath tickled his ear. “Y-yes?”  
“I did something before I came in here….something naughty.”  
Nishinoya felt Asahi’s body stiffen at the last word he stressed.   
“Oh? Um, what did you do?”  
Nishinoya leaned back to he could see Asahi’s face, his grin completely evil. Asahi pursed his lips and his cheeks were already flushed bright red.  
“I prepared myself.”  
Asahi cocked his head in confusion. “Prepared yourself, for what?”  
“For this..” Nishinoya lifted his body up, and then lowered his butt so it grazed Asahi’s cock hardening under his pants. “I prepared myself, so we don’t have to waste any time.” And he continued skirting his bottom up and down Asahi’s groin. Asahi threw his head back with a groan, his chest heaving. He gripped Nishinoya’s hips but allowed him to continue the motion causing so much havoc with its friction.   
It was sudden when Asahi snapped, and his eyes snapped open and darted to Nishinoya with a ravenous hunger. Nishinoya squealed with excitement as the hands that had been gripping his hips slid up his torso to remove his shirt in one fell swoop. The rough calloused fingers immediately came back down to undo Nishinoya’s belt, and as soon as it was loosened, he began to work his pants down. Noya wiggled his hips to assist and lifted himself up enough that Asahi could slip them down as quickly as he could. Completely naked he settled back onto his lover’s lap and went back to his back and forth motion, his own cock hard as a rock in anticipation. Asahi’s hands roved over every inch of him, his mouth hungrily nibbling down his neck and onto his chest. The rough hands settled on the long slender back to support him as Asahi leaned Nishinoya further back, to allow his mouth access to Nishinoya’s perky nipples. Nishinoya’s head flew back as he gasped from his nipple’s contact with Asahi’s lapping tongue. His fingers gripped into the long flowing hair as he struggled to breathe, Asahi varying the attention to his chest with several nibbles and sucks.   
“Asahi,” he breathed out into the room.  
“Hmm?”  
Nishinoya’s face came forward and he jerked Asahi’s head up with his fingers still gripped in his hair.  
“I want your clothes off. Now.”  
Without a word, Asahi reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over hid head effortlessly. He then scooped Nishinoya up into his arms and strode over to the bed.  
Nishinoya could feel the raw power rippling in Asahi’s back and shoulders. He could easily squish Nishinoya like a bug if he had the desire to. Instead, Asahi delicately lowered Nishinoya onto the bed, crouching over him as his lips pressed on various parts of his body. Asahi was supporting himself with only his right hand on the bed, his left struggling to undo his own belt and shove his pants and underwear off as quickly as he could. None of it was graceful, but to Nishinoya, every bit of it was perfect.   
Once all of Asahi was completely uncovered he wrapped his arms around Nishinoya again and slid them both further onto the bed. He lifted up for one moment and brought his fingers in front of Nishinoya’s mouth. Nishinoya looked back up at him questioningly.  
“I already prepared myself, remember?”  
Asahi smiled gently. “I know, I just need to make sure. I would rather die than ever hurt you, even a little bit.”  
Nishinoya’s face shone bright as he smiled, and he grabbed onto Asahi’s hand and brought it into his opened mouth. He locked eyes with Asahi as he coated his fingers with spit, allowing his tongue to snake around the individual fingers. Asahi groaned at the contact, and Nishinoya smirked despite the fingers in his mouth. Once they were coated the hand yanked out of his mouth and went immediately down to his entrance. One finger tested it and was accepted easily. Bit by bit Asahi allowed a finger in, once he was sure Nishinoya was stretched enough to accept him. By the third finger he swirled around, grazing Nishinoya’s prostate occasionally, Nishinoya gripped onto his shoulders.  
“Please Asahi-san. Don’t make me wait any longer.”  
Asahi immediately removed his fingers and with the slick left over he coated his already dripping hard cock. He aligned himself and slid in easily.  
“Oh yes!” Nishinoya cried with his head back, his hands still on Asahi’s shoulders trying to pull him as close as he could. With Nishinoya so prepared and trembling with anticipation, Asahi let all intentions of going slow and well paced out the window. He dove into Nishinoya and began pumping his hips at a rather quick tempo. His arms enveloped Nishinoya’s slender frame and pulled him in tight, allowing his mouth to find Nishinoya’s in a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined as they breathed each other in, one of Nishinoya’s hands scraping back up through Asahi’s hair. Back and forth Asahi pumped into him, their heartbeats slamming against their chests.   
Nishinoya released Asahi’s lips for a moment, licking them clean. “Asahi-san,” he breathed, “I need it harder.” Asahi’s eyes gazed at him for a moment to make sure he was certain, and then nodded. He brought his hips back til his cock was completely unsheathed. He gripped Nishinoya’s sides again and with ease flipped him over to his belly. Nishinoya in his catlike grace brought his forearms immediately underneath to support himself. Asahi lifted the small, though lean, muscular body in front of him til his ass was in the air. He licked his own lips as he realigned himself, then plunged deep into Nishinoya, who cried out in ecstasy at the feeling. Asahi rammed into him over and over at a breakneck tempo, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing into the room with their heavy breaths and moans. With one hand still on Nishinoya’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh, his other hand slid down to the front and embraced Nishinoya’s own neglected member. As soon as he held it and began moving his hand up in down with the beat of his hips, Nishinoya cried out as he released all over the bed. The seizing of Nishinoya’s body all around him caused Asahi to release as well, and he continued to pump slower until he was completely spent. His head came down to rest on Nishinoya’s limp back, sweat droplets pooling on their skin, his breath heaving slower and slower. He then slid himself out of Nishinoya and laid down next to his limp lover, their faces turned towards each other. For a few moments they just stared, small tired smiles appearing as they soaked in each other’s presence. Asahi’s hand came up to Nishinoya’s soaked back and rubbed up and down. Nishinoya closed his eyes as he enjoyed the contact, and soon he fell fast asleep. He didn’t even stir when Asahi stood up to find a towel to wipe his exhausted partner down, or when he laid back down on the bed after cleaning himself off as well. A few moments later Asahi joined him in a deep slumber, snuggling up to cradle Nishinoya into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama enjoy their time at Fukurodani, and Daichi really enjoys his time at Nekoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired of seperating smutty and normal chapters, so this one plays with both.

Fukurodani  
The trip was long for Hinata and Kageyama, struggling to stay aboard their horses like sacks of potatoes. They learned very quickly that while riding it was best if Hinata kept his energy level low and Kageyama refrained from yelling obscenities at the other one, or their horses would get jittery and try to buck their riders from their saddles. They were grateful when they at last arrived at Fukurodani, a glorious kingdom with an impressive keep. The people there were incredibly welcoming, but none so much as Bokuto, their most famous knight, and Akaashi, his cool headed mage. The entire purpose of the journey was to delivery some manuscripts from the Karasuno’s magical research department to Fukurodani’s own Academy of Magic to study, and Hinata and Kageyama were able to stay several days while they waited for the Academy to put together some manuscripts of their own to give Karasuno.   
Hinata and Kageyama were wandering around the keep their second day there when a pair of thick muscular arms wrapped themselves around Hinata and squeezed him tight, his legs lifting off the ground in an energetic hug.   
“Hey hey hey!! How about some sparring practice for my little buddy!”  
“You only just met him, Bokuto-san. Perhaps you should put him down, I don’t think I can breathe.”  
“Oh, he’s fine! Look at him, he’s stronger than he looks, I can tell!”  
Despite having all the air squeezed from him, Hinata laughed when Bokuto Koutarou set him down.   
“I’m fine, I’m fine! I’d love to do some sparring practice with you, Bokuto-san!” He beamed up at the older knight.  
“Woo hoo, let’s go!!” And both the overly enthusiastic knights took off running with their hands in the air, leaving Akaashi watching with no obvious emotion on his face, Kageyama next to him glowering after his own knight. When the two knights were quite a distance away Akaashi turned to Kageyama.  
“How would you like to hold some sparring practice ourselves? We have a special ring with a force field around it so no spell can hit any innocent bystanders.”  
Kageyama flushed with excitement as he gazed back at the older mage. “I’d love to train with you!”  
Akaashi gave him a soft smile jerked his head that silently ushered Kageyama to follow him. As they walked through the different areas for training, hearing Bokuto’s loud advise ringing out and Hinata’s answering yells of enthusiasm, Kageyama side glanced to Akaashi and cleared his throat. “Um, Akaashi-san, you get along well with Bokuto-san, don’t you?”  
“Yes, I do. We may be very different personalities, but that doesn’t mean we do not get along. On the contrary, we compliment each other very well.”  
“Oh, I see…”  
A few more minutes passed and Kageyama said nothing more. Akaashi glanced at him and found his face scowling in deep thought.  
“Have you and Hinata not been getting along?”  
Kageyama’s frown softened a bit. “No, well at first we really didn’t, I didn’t expect my knight to be such a pipsqueak, and maybe I can be a bit harsh, at least that’s what he said...But, it is a little better now I think.”  
Akaashi smiled, “Good, I also think you two will be a good team. After years of working together I’m sure you’ll develop a strong friendship as well.”  
It was hard for Kageyama’s perpetually frowning mouth to smile without frightening everyone in the vicinity, yet at that moment a small whisper of a smile ghosted on his lips, softening his features slightly. “Yes...I’d like that.”  
“Here we are, you have your own staff with you, yes?”  
Kageyama nodded enthusiastically.  
Akaashi gripped his own, and before stepping into the ring took one more appraising look at Kageyama. “You know, Kageyama, we could train with all four of us one day. Seeing how Bokuto-san and I work together may help you both work out any kinks.”  
Kageyama looked surprised at the suggestion, but nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! It would be an honor!”  
Akaashi gave another graceful smile, but without another word led Kageyama into the ring.

Nekoma-  
Their whole first evening at Nekoma passed by leisurely, full of introductions and preparing for the peace talks with Nohebi the next day. Daichi felt like it was all going well, except for the obvious absence of a certain lanky, black haired knight. He wondered if maybe he was avoiding him, but with all the obvious jokes directed at their “relationship” from the other knights and mages of Nekoma, he was sure Kuroo hadn’t been subtle whenever mentioning him in conversation, so he must still feel something towards Daichi. Well, it wasn’t like they had a real relationship, it was mainly flirting and one certain night of heated fooling around at Daichi’s last visit to Nekoma. It was enough to have Daichi brimming with excitement at seeing Kuroo again, and he hoped it was the same for the mischievous knight.   
The next day Daichi and Suga traveled with Yamamoto and Fukunaga to a village on the border of Nekoma and Nohebi to discuss things with the other ambassadors.   
The four of them got settled in the great hall of the village that was already set up with a grand table and more than enough chairs. They were not waiting long when Nohebi’s ambassadors swept into the room. The knight wore a set of gleaming silver armor with an emerald snake emblazoned on the front with gold accents, his hair longer on one side to graze his face. His eyes were slim and glinted as they shifted to each of them in turn, his mouth set in a smirk. The mage next to him was a bit smaller with short, messy black hair and little eyebrows that probably made his face look more expressive than he meant to. His robes were a dark green that matched the snake on his knight’s armor, with a gold shimmery material for the trim. They both stood before the four of them and gave a polite bow. The knight introduced himself as Daishou Suguru, the mage as Takachiho Yoshiya.   
The negotiations went as smoothly as they could have, between Daishou’s thinly veiled insults embedded in “polite” comments and Yamamoto’s grumbling reactions. Luckily the mages were a bit more mature, slapping the back of a head occasionally, along with a well timed throat clearing from Daichi. Suga was able to keep things moving through his calming voice and sincerely polite demeanor. It took all day to get things settled, taking breaks here and there so they could stretch their legs and get something to eat. It was nightfall by the time they all returned within Nekoma’s walls.  
Daichi bid goodnight to Suga as he shuffled into his room, removing his armor with a relieved sigh. He plopped onto the bed and bent over to rummage through one of his bags. A pleased smile spread across his face as his fingers grazed the hard glass of a bottle. He yanked it out and observed the amount of golden liquid swirling inside. He gave a shrug to no one at all and popped the cork out, taking a swig straight out of the bottle.  
He sat there for a few minutes, replaying the negotiations in his head and lounging on his bed. He brought the bottle back to his chapped lips when he heard the sound of frantic feet stomping down the hallway toward his room and then stopping suddenly. He frowned when he heard nothing else and brought the bottle down and replaced the cork, setting it gently on the floor by the bed. He crept to the door and placed his ear against it, listening intently. The only sound to be heard was was some heavy panting. Curiosity finally got the best of him, and he threw open the door.  
A disheveled Kuroo was holding onto the wall bent over as he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t even notice Daichi standing in the doorway with a grin on his face, his eyebrow quirked in amusement. As he finally steadied his breathing, he glanced up, eyes widening at the presence in front of him. In one swift movement he straightened up and ran a hand through the messy black waves on his head and leaned against the doorframe, propping his arm above him.  
“Hey Daichi...it’s been a long time,” he said in a sly voice with no hint of embarrassment, his smile spreading in his signature smirk.  
Daichi snickered, “Yeah, it has. Would you like to come in? It looks like you could use a drink.”  
Kuroo perked up and slipped through the door as Daichi shoved it open further so he could enter, closing it behind them and sliding the bar lock to keep anyone else from stumbling in. Daichi’s eyes stayed glued on Kuroo as he sashayed over to the bed (being the only seating in the small, cozy room) and flipped down onto it quite gracefully for having such long limbs. Daichi huffed out a laugh and wandered after him, swiping the bottle up from where he left it on the floor and plopped down on the bed. His eyes locked onto Kuroo’s eyes of molten gold gazing back at him and he gripped the cork with his teeth and pulled it out with a POP. Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up, and he sat up eagerly and accepted the bottle that Daichi held out for him. He licked his lips slowly and tipped the bottle back, allowing the golden liquid to flow down his throat. As soon as it hit him he jerked forward, coughing into his arm as he held the bottle away.  
Daichi bellowed out a laugh as he rescued the bottle from Kuroo’s grip.  
“What-“ Kuroo cleared his throat when his voice came out higher than he expected. “What the hell is that stuff?”  
Daichi shrugged. “Just whiskey.”  
Kuroo looked at him in awe. “And you drink it straight?!”  
“Pfft, yeah,” and Daichi knocked a long swig back, drinking it easily as if he was drinking water. “Ahh, it’s good stuff. Don’t worry, Kuroo, maybe one day you’ll be a real man.”  
“Real man my ass!” and he launched himself at Daichi, pinning him down to the bed.   
“The bottle!” Daichi managed to yell as he laughed. Kuroo hovered over his face for a moment, eyes warm and intense. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue as he snuck the bottle from Daichi’s fingers and leaned over the side of the bed to deposit it safely to the floor.   
As soon as the clunk from the bottle was heard Daichi gripped onto Kuroo’s shoulders and flipped him over, climbing on top of him so he was straddling Kuroo’s waist. His hands pressed Kuroo’s shoulders down into the mattress as he leaned over Kuroo’s shocked face.  
“Hey Kuroo,” He whispered, his warm breath tickled with the scent of whiskey, “Did you miss me?”  
Kuroo grinned as he gazed warmly back at Daichi. “Yeah...I missed you a lot,” he whispered back as he craned his neck upward and pressed his lips softly against Daichi’s. After a few small kisses on his lips, Kuroo traveled down across Daichi’s strong jaw Kuroo was certain was cut from glass. Daichi removed his hands from Kuroo’s shoulders and used one to prop himself up, letting the other slide down the front of Kuroo’s black tunic and down to belt holding it in place. He moaned as Kuroo’s lips peppered down his neck, pausing at his adam’s apple and letting his tongue slide up and around it. Now that Kuroo’s long arms were free he wrapped them around Daichi’s back and let his fingers curl into his tan tunic, pressing hard into the rippling muscles underneath.   
Daichi collected his thoughts enough to start unbuckling Kuroo’s belt and slid it off so quickly it snapped. Kuroo smirked against his throat.  
“Someone’s in a hurry.”  
Daichi reached his hand into Kuroo’s unruly black locks and gently tugged his head back. “Would you like me to slow down?”  
Kuroo slid one of his hands down Daichi’s back and squeezed his butt, causing Daichi to yelp. “Nope! One day I would like to take my time...taking you apart slowly, unraveling you bit by bit,” He continued massaging Daichi’s butt as he emphasized his point, causing heat to boil in Daichi’s lower abdomen. “But for now it’s been too long. I want you now.”  
Daichi didn’t need to be told twice. He reached for the hem of Kuroo’s tunic and swept it off of him, flinging it to the floor. He sat straight up on top of Kuroo, letting his eyes rove over every muscle of the long lean body lounging underneath him. He slid his hands over the flat stomach, massaging his thumbs in gentle circles as he felt every piece of him. Kuroo took a break from massaging the firm, shapely butt and fumbled with Daichi’s own belt, flinging it to the floor as soon as it slid off. His fingers gripped the hem to yank it up when he gasped at the sensation of Daichi’s thumbs rubbing circles over his nipples. His hands gripped onto Daichi’s firm waist as he arched his back to keep himself somewhat stable. Biting his lip he forced his eyes open to see Daichi grinning down at him as he watched Kuroo lose it over a little nipple play. All Kuroo could think was how nervous Daichi had been the first time they’d fooled around, so pure and chaste, and now he was eagerly straddling Kuroo and making him writhe like some sort of sex god.   
Daichi enjoyed every little gasp and moan Kuroo would release, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He lowered his face to hover above Kuroo’s chest and licked one of his nipples, while continuing his ministrations of the other one. Kuroo’s hands flew from his waist and down into the sheets, curling them tightly into his fist. He groaned as Daichi continued to suck and play with the pink nub with his tongue, occasionally letting his teeth graze over it. Suddenly Daichi felt Kuroo stiffen underneath him. Worried, he lifted his face up to find Kuroo gazing at him, his eyes glistening with dark intent.  
“Two can play at this game, Sawamura.” Two long legs wrapped themselves around his waist and hoisted him onto his back, Kuroo’s hands expertly pinning Daichi’s wrists to the bed. Daichi let out a chuckle as he eyed the smirk he was desperate to kiss.  
“We’re never gonna decide who’s bottoming are we?”  
Kuroo barked out an obnoxious laugh. “Well, considering I’ve imagined having you every way I could,” His eyebrows moved up and down suggestively, “I’m fine with either. We can even switch!”

Fukurodani-  
The sound of swords clacked loudly within the ring as Bokuto and Hinata twirled around each other. It was almost an instinctive dance between the two as they lunged and blocked, their faces grinning with enthusiasm. Hinata faltered a bit in a step, his breath sucking in as he tried to right himself. Bokuto quickly swung his wooden practice sword lightly to smack Hinata in the arm when a blue light surrounded the smaller man’s body. The sword intended to hit Hinata jerked as it came in contact with the light and shoved Bokuto several paces back with a flash.  
“Very good protection spell, Kageyama,” Akaashi called in a calm voice across the ring, several feet behind his knight.  
“Th-thank you, Akaashi-san!” Kageyama stammered excitedly, but then yelped as a flash of purple stung his arm holding his staff, dropping it to the ground.  
“But do not forget to defend yourself as well.”  
Hinata and Bokuto snorted as Kageyama struggled to pick his staff up while dodging spells from Akaashi, and then they whirled back into a defensive stance as they faced off once again.   
“Watch your footwork, Chibi-chan! You trip again I’m gonna make you do some drills!”  
“Eeep! I’ll get it!” Hinata spouted with attempted confidence, and tried to focus on his feet as well as defend against Bokuto’s fearsome swings. They continued their fight as sweat poured down their backs, unperturbed by the flashes of colored light surrounding them occasionally and streaking by them like shooting stars. After Hinata was able to get a couple quick jabs on Bokuto, using his quick agility against the taller, more muscular knight, they all took a break to cool down and drink water from their skins. As they laughed and rested along the benches of the ring, Konoha sauntered over to them, his black and gold robe fluttering in the wind and his arms holding a large leather folio tied shut by a string.  
“How’s the practice going?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Good good!” Bokuto shouted. “These kids are doing great!”  
Konoha nodded and held out the folio to Kageyama, who took it carefully.  
“Well, here’s all the information we collected for your Academy. I hope it’ll suffice as repayment for the information you gave us. We’re very thankful.”  
Kageyama bowed to him in politeness, “We’re thankful to you as well!”  
Konoha turned to Akaashi and Bokuto, “Oh, also we’re expecting a couple emissaries from Aoba Josai. King Yahaba has some ideas for the tournament he wanted to run by the Queen, particularly for the mage competitions.”  
“Ooooh, that sounds like fun!” Bokuto clapped Akaashi on the back, the mage wincing from every hard pat.  
“Yes, that does sound excellent.”  
Kageyama and Hinata shared a worried glance.  
“Ummm, do you know who Aoba Josai is sending here?” Hinata asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his rolled up sleeve.  
Konoha raised his eyebrows as he turned to Hinata. “Hmm, I think it’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”  
“Oh! Well that’s great, wow, look at the time, Kageyama-kun!” He glanced up at the mid-day sun. “We better get on the road if we want to make it back to Karasuno by night fall!”  
Kageyama didn’t answer but nodded vigorously, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.   
“Eh? You’re leaving so soon? You could just as easily head back in the morning?” Bokuto asked.  
“Oh no thank you. You’ve all been more than hospitable! Come on, Kageyama, let’s get changed quick!” He and Kageyama gave a quick bow to Akaashi and Bokuto and thanked them profusely for their assistance in their training, and then scurried off toward the keep.  
Bokuto, Akaashi and Konoha all looked at each other in confusion.  
“Well!” Bokuto started with a stretch, “I think after all that training I’m good for a heavy afternoon nap.” He started toward the keep when the collar of his armor was snagged by Akaashi’s delicate but strong fingers.  
“Not so fast, Bokuto-san. After Kageyama and Hinata go home we have stable duty.”  
Bokuto groaned dramatically, but stomped grumpily after Akaashi as they followed after the Karasuno pair.

Nekoma-  
Two days later in the pale morning light found Daichi and Suga back on their horses and making their way back to Karasuno. Suga glanced over at his friend with an ornery grin as he watched the knight twist uncomfortably in the saddle.  
“Something wrong, Daichi?”  
“Ahem, no, just a bit sore.”  
“Ooooooh? Sore from what, I didn’t see you sparring with any of the other knights. In fact I’d hardly seen you at all since the negotiations.”  
Daichi’s face flushed red and was about to say something when his horse trotted ahead eagerly without his permission. His face winced as his butt bounced in the firm leather saddle. Suga’s laugh rang out into the forest as Daichi pulled his horse back to a walk. He looked grumpily back at his friend, giggling in mirth.  
“Well, I’m sorry you were so lonely without my presence for you to tease to death. Particularly at night I’m sure without your own ‘friend’ to keep you warm,” he shot back at Suga, a smug grin on his face.  
Suga shrugged, unperturbed by the jab. “I wasn’t lonely at all at night, I had very nice company of my own.”  
Daichi stared at his friend in a mixture of shock and horror. “B-but what about-“  
Suga waved his hand dismissively. “I never sleep alone when I visit Nekoma. As soon as I lay down in bed I’m joined by at least 15 stray cats. It’s very soothing sleeping under a purring fur blanket!”  
Daichi snorted as they laughed together as they continued their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant the sexy scene between Kuroo and Daichi to be more drawn out, being one of my favorite pairings of all time...but I’ve read so many amazing stories between the two of them from other fanfic authors that it’s a lot of pressure for me to do the same, so I left it at this. I may do more for them in the future if I feel inspired!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with Tanaka and Ennoshita on their way back from Aoba Josai, and then see what Oikawa and Iwaizumi get into at Fukurodani

The path between Karasuno and Aoba Josai-  
Tanaka strode down the path back to Karasuno after their trip to Aoba Josai, Ennoshita keeping pace beside him. The trip to kiss ass was actually a success, King Yahaba anxious to put the situation behind them had accepted the gifts graciously, and decided to have a minor celebration completely with their signature Seijoh wine. The pair from Karasuno accepted humbly. They both typically frequented taverns on their trips, so there was no reason not to indulge in a little wine. No one ever mentioned that Seijoh wine was one of the most potent drinks one could have from anywhere, sliding smooth and sweetly on the tongue and immediately clouding the brain. What resulted was three days of the castle “celebrating” (most of its occupants forgetting why they were celebrating in the first place) and Tanaka and Ennoshita walking back home with stiff joints and short memory flashes of what occurred during that time.  
They glanced at each other whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking, their conversation dwelling in awkwardness as they chuckled nervously about what a crazy party that was and how they could hardly even remember it.  
Ennoshita glances over at Tanaka, who licks his lips nervously, a vision hits his brain as he sees that same tongue licking up the muscles of his stomach, snaking around his chest and twirling around his nipples.  
Ennoshita gasps and flicks his head away, staring at the trees curling in the wind beside him.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, no-nothing. I just thought I saw something….squirrel.”  
“Oh...ok.”  
Tanaka stares at the back of Ennoshita’s head, sees the sun glinting into the silky brown locks, and his eyes trail down to his surprisingly graceful neck, a slight bruise in the shape of teeth appearing just above the hood of his cloak. Tanaka bites his lip as he remembers making that mark as he thrusted hard into Ennoshita from behind, a gorgeous moan erupting from his lover’s mouth every time he pummeled into him.  
Tanaka turns away and stares at the forest on his side of the path, his hand rubbing the top of his shaved head nervously.  
“Are you okay?” Ennoshita asks.  
“Yes!” Tanaka’s reply comes out higher than he intended, and he cleared his throat, “Ahem, yes, I’m fine.”  
“Your face is red.”  
“I-is it? Well so is yours!”  
Ennoshita’s hands felt his own cheeks, and Tanaka’s heart pounded at how adorable his sleepy eyed friend looked when he was nervous.  
“Well, it’s hot out here, right?”  
Tanaka nodded vigorously, denying the blushing was from any other reason. “Yup, very warm, unseasonably warm really!”  
“Uh huh…”  
“Yup.”  
They glanced at each other the same time, jerking quickly away as they picked up their pace on the path through the woods. 

Fukurodani with Oikawa and Iwaizumi-  
Upon arrival to Fukurodani, they were each given large comfortable rooms within the keep. With the fortified stone towers bracing against the forceful zephyrs that crashed against them, one would think the keep would be stark and cold in its purpose. But, like its people, the interior was warm and energetic. From the tapestry filled halls invoking past battles of victory, to the crackle of embers soothing the bedrooms with a warm aura, Oikawa was pleasantly surprised at how at ease he felt since entering this kingdom. At that moment however, relinquished of his bright flashy cloak, he leaned back in his chair nestled up to the small table in his room, his fingers stroking the rim of his wine glass lazily. Every muscle in his body was relaxed except for his eyes, which were staring with hungry intensity at the man seated across from him. Bokuto almost seemed immune to Oikawa’s eyes that were currently undressing him, and he smiled brightly and completely innocently back at Oikawa as he sipped on a stein of ale.  
Oikawa’s mouth twisted in annoyance. Typically the pheromones he’d been sending his companion’s way would have left a puddle of quaking anticipation. Instead, Bokuto’s hands waved in the air as he continued an enthusiastic telling of a sparring match between himself and Nekoma’s popular knight, Kuroo Tetsurou.  
“And then even though I threw him straight to the ground, that damn cat was able to curl his feet under him and surged right back at me! The jackass didn’t even lose his sword! But luckily I was able to block his lunge and we were right back into it, back and forth. We were both starting to get tired, so it was only a matter of time before one of us slipped up. Kuroo tried to get the better of me by increasing the quickness of his strikes, knowing he could take me any day on speed and agility.” He crossed his arms and turned his nose up with a humph. But then his burning eyes turned back to Oikawa and a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Oikawa felt his cheeks flush, and wondered if his zealous companion knew how much he wanted to lick that smirk off his face. “Kuroo always seems to forget though, how much energy he burns with is quick jabs. I gathered my strength and whipped my sword into his to block it, and the force and angle sent his sword flying out of his hand. I took the chance and gave him a kick to his gut and sent him down on his ass.” He bellowed out a laugh, and Oikawa chuckled along with him.  
“Ahh, from what I know of Kuroo-chan, I bet he was livid.”  
“Oh yeah,” Bokuto snickered, wiping a tear from his eye, “after he caught his breath from my kick he glared at me and I swear he hissed! If looks could kill I wouldn’t be sitting here now!”  
They both chuckled, and Oikawa took the chance and leaned forward, his hand sliding across the table to gently stroke the back of Bokuto’s, which was still gripping the mug in front of him.  
“Well,” Oikawa purred, “I’m very grateful Kuroo-chan doesn’t have that ability. I wouldn’t be having nearly so much fun now.”  
Bokuto had flinched in surprise at the contact, but didn’t pull away. His eyes climbed back up to Oikawa’s face, and he gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment, his head cocked to the side. Hardly seconds passed, and his mouth curled into a shit-eating grin.  
“Ooh? I’m happy to be of service, Oikawa-san.” He released the mug and curled his hand gently around Oikawa’s, and then lifted it to his face. With his eyes locked onto Oikawa, he let his breath ghost on Oikawa’s knuckles for a moment, and then barely touched his lips to his skin. Oikawa’s eyes widened in shock, hardly daring to breath. In the art of seduction, he felt that he himself was the king. The sweetness skirting around raw sensuality of Bokuto’s lips peppering his hand, his palm, and then traveling softly down to his wrist made Oikawa’s blood pump raucously through his body, and it all seemed to be headed straight to his groin. He gulped as he tried to get his head back in order, but then Bokuto let out a husky chuckle that reverberated down the skin of his arm. Oikawa let out a whimper, and Bokuto lifted his head, smiling softly at him.  
“Are you alright?”  
Oikawa yanked his arm back and coughed into his hand, “Ahem, yes, yes I’m fine”. He rolled his eyes at how high his voice sounded. Flustered, he stood up without looking at his companion and shuffled to the window. He breathed in the night air and let his cool his face, hoping it would calm the flush that was inevitably prickling his cheeks. He shut his eyes, taking deep breaths and attempted to calm his mind. He wasn’t paying attention, however, and into his ear rumbled a deep voice.  
“It’s beautiful, isn't it?”  
Oikawa’s eyes shot open with a gasp, his whole body startled in shock. Bokuto’s strong hands gripped his arms, keeping him steady, but not so hard that it hurt.  
“Easy, easy...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologized, with less sexiness in his voice and more polite. “Do you see?”  
Oikawa’s heart had slowed down slightly, and he allowed himself to gaze out into the night. The kingdom was spread out, torches lit up lining residences and shops, mapping out the organic flow of life below them. Laughter and chatter echoed in the streets, reflecting the warm glow of the fires, opposite from the cool light offered by the stars dancing in the inky sky above. Oikawa shivered in the cool air, and suddenly his back felt warm as he felt Bokuto’s sculpted chest press up against him. Two arms thick as tree trunks encircled his waist and and pulled him gently closer. Oikawa’s body relaxed and melted against Bokuto’s frame as he continued to stare out at the beauty of the night.  
“Mmmm...has anyone told you how gorgeous your smile is?”  
Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “No, the only thing I hear about my smile is Iwa-chan insulting it, saying it’s revealing my darker intentions.”  
Bokuto chuckled and laid his chin on the shoulder in front of him.  
“Yeah, you do have that smile, though I like it too for different reasons. But this one,” and he stroked the side of his lip curling into his cheek, “This one is radiant.” He whispered that last word against Oikawa’s cheek, and began pressing more kisses on the side of his face. Oikawa sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder, exposing his neck. Bokuto took the cue, and his lips danced lightly across his ear and then down the line to his throat. He took a moment every so often at a particularly sensitive spot and nibbled lightly.  
This was strange and mysterious territory for Oikawa. With himself in charge, he observed every tremble of the skin, the intake of breath and a release of a moan, and knew exactly how unravel any companion of his. But Bokuto had turned the tables with almost unnerving ease, and he was completely unable to predict what he would do next. He was a wild beast that taken control of the hunter stalking him, coaxing a duality of excitement and serenity from Oikawa as he willingly released control of the situation.  
His heart began to bang harder against his chest as Bokuto’s kisses became more aggressive, purple bruises beginning to emerge on his pale skin. His hands were beginning to travel around his torso, his left hand teasing around his nipples, his right massaging his abdominals, moving in swirls lower and lower. Oikawa reached his right hand up and let his fingers sneak into the wild black and white hair, stiff with a gel to keep them straight. He moaned at the new sensations erupting throughout his body, and kept threading his hand through the locks, loosening them up so they began to drop down across Bokuto’s forehead. He gasped as Bokuto finally thumbed his left nipple, swirling it around as he took a moment to nestle his face into Oikawa’s soft brown hair. Bokuto was taking his time searching over Oikawa’s body, finding all his points of sensitivity without even removing any clothes, until finally he stopped. Oikawa opened his eyes as the firm hands turned him to the side. Bokuto moved to face him in the opening of the window, keeping his arms locked around his companion. The vision of the warrior in front of him overthrew Oikawa’s senses. He marveled at the strength he contained, the confidence he carried himself with, and yet in the soft glow of the moonlight Bokuto was smiling at him so gently. Oikawa in his wildest dreams never thought someone would try seduce him this way, and never would he have dreamt it would totally work.  
As if he could read Oikawa’s thoughts, Bokuto lifted his hands to the sides of Oikawa’s face, and he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. For a moment it was just soft, and then Bokuto took in a deep breath and opened it up into something deeper, and far more intimate than Oikawa has ever experienced. His endorphins were crackling throughout his brain as he reciprocated, his hands curling into the shirt in front of him and pulling him even closer.  
Despite being extremely attracted to Bokuto when they first met, he never would have expected the over enthusiastic knight to be such an incredible kisser. He began trembling with excitement, opening their mouths further so their tongues could mingle in heat of their mouths. With a moan Bokuto had moved his hands away from Oikawa’s face gripped onto his back. His fingers dug into his back muscles so hard that Oikawa was certain they’ll be finger shaped bruises there the next day, but it only excited him more. He let go of Bokuto’s shirt and wrapped his long arms around Bokuto’s mile long shoulders and held on for dear life. He nearly wanted to lift himself up into Bokuto’s arms and wrap his legs around his waist, but he knew though he was more slender than the other man, he was no lightweight. So resigned himself to simply attempt to pull themselves tighter as they kissed away the night in the open window of his room.  
Soon though Bokuto pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. He smiled cheekily at Oikawa. “You know the best thing about Fukurodani though?”  
Oikawa blinked as he too tried to catch his breath, “Um, no?”  
Bokuto’s smile grew wider and spoke a bit more quieter, as if divulging a secret, “Our beds are super comfortable. Like, way more comfortable than other kingdoms. Like sinking into a cozy cloud.”  
Oikawa caught his drift and chuckled.  
“Oooh? I had no idea, and here I haven’t even gotten the chance to try it out.”  
Bokuto gasped, “You haven’t? Well we gotta fix that!” And with that he crouched down, scooped his arms under Oikawa’s butt and lifted him up. Oikawa squealed and automatically wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist. He marveled at how Bokuto seemed to have no problem holding his entire weight as he shuffled over to the bed. Oikawa let out yet another shriek as Bokuto leapt into the bed with Oikawa underneath him, but thankfully Bokuto was able to catch himself before plowing all of his own weight straight into Oikawa. He hovered for a moment contemplating, and then pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing a body that Oikawa had assumed before was sculpted out of marble. He wasn’t disappointed. With fiendish glee he slid his hands up the protruding abdominals and up the thick chest, marred with old scars from his previous battles that hadn’t been just bragging. Bokuto grinned and wet his lips. He leaned down towards Oikawa.  
“You’re turn,” he smirked and he began to sneak Oikawa’s shirt off. Through giggles and heated kisses they were finally able to remove all their clothes. Bokuto pressed Oikawa down into bed as he wrapped his arms around the pale, lithe body. They spent a few minutes wrapping themselves around each other with their skin pressed against each other, growing slick as sweat began to accumulate on their bodies. Bokuto lifted himself up for a moment, propping himself up on his forearms (showing off his delectable biceps Oikawa couldn’t help noticing) and he blew some of his streaked white hair up out of his face.  
“So, how would you like to do this?”  
“Ehh? Do you need a diagram, Bokuto-chan?” He teased as his fingers curled around Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto huffed a laugh and then leaned down to kiss Oikawa’s nose.  
“Call me Kotarou,” earning a blush across Oikawa’s cheeks, “And I mean, what are your preferences, I can do anything you like. I’m already enjoying myself quite a bit.” And with an impish grin he proceeded to prickle Oikawa’s neck and chest with more kisses, waiting for a response.  
“Oh, I see, uh, well,” he gasped as Bokuto’s tongue found his nipple, and started to tease the other with his finger, “uh uh uh, shit, yes, well, typically I top, but I-I don’t mind the other if I feel like it...and well right now that sounds g-oh-good, oh yes, um..you know?”  
Bokuto chuckled against his skin and Oikawa groaned at the sensation. “Um, yeah, I think I know what you’re trying to say.” He brought his head back up to gaze into Oikawa’s face. He smiled gently at him for a moment and ran a hand through the sweat matted chocolate locks. Oikawa thought for sure Bokuto had already melted every inch of him, but apparently there was a still a bit left. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Again, as if reading his mind, a glint sparked into Bokuto’s eyes and he lifted his body into more of a crouch. “Well then, let’s get to it.”  
Oikawa, finally getting his brain working again, leaned of the bed and dug around in his bag that was thankfully right within reach. Bokuto watched confused until Oikawa gave a small cheer at finding what he needed. He turned back in bed and held out a small purple vial, opaque enough that he could see liquid swirling inside. Bokuto took it in his hands and studied it.  
“What’s this?”  
Oikawa smiled a devilish grin. “That, Kotarou,” He purred, “is a special little lubricant I designed myself.  
Bokuto cocked an eyebrow, an amused smile growing on his face, “designed?”  
Oikawa waved his hand. “No worries, it works great! I don’t wanna give away any surprises,” he paused and craned his face up to Bokuto’s and nipped at his lips, “But you are going to love it.”  
“Mmm” Bokuto answered, and placed the cork between his teeth and lifted it out gently. Pouring some of the liquid on his fingers, he replaced the cork to not spill any more than he needed, he rubbed his fingers together to warm the liquid, and then glanced down at Oikawa, who was biting his lip.  
“Ready?”  
Oikawa nodded eagerly, and spread his legs far apart, giving Bokuto room to work. With his left hand he placed it on Oikawa’s lean and muscled stomach, rubbing in soothing circles. He took a moment and bent down to kiss his thighs, his oiled fingers beginning to slick the area of his entrance. As Oikawa began to relax and enjoy the light teasing, Bokuto took one finger and gently worked its way inside. He moved his finger in little circles, expanding the area bit by bit, and soon Oikawa was beginning to moan. He removed his finger, but then slid in two right away. Oikawa hissed in response, but the sting was very short lived as Bokuto was very attentive to distracting him with well placed kisses, a little nibble on his rib cage, and some tongue flicking across his nipple. Soon the scissoring and circular motion brought more moans and heavy breaths from Oikawa, and then Bokuto found his sweet spot. Oikawa let out an ecstatic cry, nodding eagerly for it to continue. Bokuto was happy to oblige the breathtaking man beneath him, and continued opening him up and occasionally stroking his prostate. He continued on with three fingers as he leaned forward further to put his mouth on Oikawa’s nipple, sucks and flicking with his tongue. Oikawa’s hands that were gripping the sheets now curled into Bokuto’s wild hair, tugging every now and then when Bokuto got a little too zealous with his nibbling. Finally he tapped Bokuto’s back, chest heaving in ecstasy.  
“I think I’m good Bokuto-chan...hurry I want you inside me.”  
Bokuto’s hand escaped as he leaned back, grabbing the bottle one more time to pour some more liquid on his throbbing cock, stroking it up and down to get it nice and slick. He flicked his hair back and gave Oikawa an evil grin.  
“You ready for me, Tooru?” He had stressed Oikawa’s name, and it sent lightning down his spine.  
“Please...Kotarou,” he purred back, and then licked his lips as he stared back at him.  
In a flash Bokuto was on top of Oikawa, lining up and then bit by bit slid inside. They both let out a deep groan, Oikawa gripping onto Bokuto’s sturdy shoulders as he slowly entered in, giving time to adjust. Once he bottomed out, he stayed there for a moment, breathing against Oikawa’s slender neck as they composed themselves. Oikawa whispered a slight “Ok” and his hips moved back up, taking his time. In and out he pumped, gradually picking up tempo. One of Bokuto’s hands snaked underneath Oikawa and lifted his hips a bit higher against him, his other hand keeping himself stable. Oikawa wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s waist so he could delve even deeper. The friction of their bodies rubbing against each other catapulted their senses as they breathed each other in.  
Bokuto began to rock Oikawa against the bed with heated ferocity, hips snapping with excellent rhythm. Oikawa held on tight, relishing in being manhandled a bit more roughly, since he was by no means a delicate man. He rewarded Bokuto by reaching down and gripping his ass. Bokuto groaned, and his lips found Oikawa’s ear as he grunted, “I’m not gonna last much longer.”  
Oikawa shook his head, “Me neither. I’m ready.”  
Bokuto reached his left hand down and began stroking Oikawa’s leaking cock, still pumping his hips. Oikawa out an intense moan as his hands gripped onto the sheets beside him. It was barely any more time and he released into Bokuto’s hand, which in turn spurred Bokuto’s own release inside Oikawa. They slowed down until they were completely spent. Bokuto slid out of Oikawa and then flopped beside him on the bed onto his back, breathing deeply.  
For a few minutes they said nothing, just smiling at the ceiling as they both came down from their high. Suddenly Oikawa started giggling, and Bokuto propped himself up to look at him. Oikawa smiled back at him. “You know, Kotarou, you were right! These are the best beds ever.”  
Bokuto perked up. “I know, right?!”  
Oikawa chuckled and propped himself up to mirror Bokuto, letting his other hand reach out and tickle his chest. “I bet you’d be a great bed salesman. You’ve got great skills. I’m thoroughly convinced!”  
Bokuto laughed, “Now… have I told you about our bathtubs?”

The next morning Iwaizumi could hardly keep up with Oikawa. The mage was dancing about the keep like he had been given the biggest Christmas present ever, and it was irritating Iwaizumi to no end. What was worse than Oikawa skipping around was when he disappeared entirely. He frantically checked around the keep, stepping out onto a balcony to eyeball the training yards where many soldiers and mages were training, but none of them were his friend. He roamed the halls as he grumbled under his breath when he noticed one door slightly ajar, sunlight pouring through the crack. Curiously he poked his fingers in the crack and gently opened the door. Inside was a grand library with every nook and cranny filled with large volumes of books, except of course the one wall that was covered in huge sweeping windows that bathed the room in light. The room was filled with tables with stacks of books from previous research and maps strewn about, and each window had a cozy window seat with a cushion and pillow. The only occupant in the room was Akaashi, whom Iwaizumi was introduced to the day before. He was sitting on one window seat with his legs curled underneath him, his cloak draped about him as he was fully engrossed in a book. He looked up, however, as soon as Iwaizumi entered.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you!”  
Akaashi shut the book gently and gave him a small smile. “It’s fine, Iwaizumi-san, no harm done. Won't you come in?”  
Iwaizumi nodded and entered the room hesitantly. “Umm, I was actually looking for Oikawa, you haven’t seen him, have you?”  
Akaashi’s polite smile turned into a smirk. “No, I have not seen him. I haven’t seen or heard Bokuto-san for a while, so I suspect their absences are related.”  
Iwaizumi groaned as he continued walking over to Akaashi, plopping onto the cushion next to him with a sigh. “I’m exhausted.”  
“Yes, I can imagine.”  
Iwaizumi turned at the amusement laced in Akaashi’s voice. “Are you exhausted too? Is it like this all the time for you?”  
Akaashi gave a huffed laugh. “Bokuto-san can be exhausting at times, though I have gotten quite used to his energy level. I feel that combined with your friend it has grown exponentially, regretfully.”  
Iwaizumi laughed, “You’re telling me! Oikawa has been my best friend since I can remember, and he’s never been this bad. At one point this morning I thought he was gonna float away.”  
Akaashi smiled and cocked his head toward Iwaizumi. “So you are childhood friends. That must be very special to be paired with someone you know so well. Is that-“ he paused as he debated continuing, “Is that all that is between you?”  
Iwaizumi’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Oh, yeah, totally. Just friends! Really like brothers almost. Ha, we’re definitely not each other’s type...obviously.”  
Akaashi’s cheeks flushed a slight pink as he smiled. He turned to a little end table next to him where a tray was sitting with a teapot and cups. “Would you like some tea, Iwaizumi-san? It’s still very hot and extremely calming.”  
“Yes, please,” he exclaimed, and as Akaashi poured the tea gracefully, he was given the chance to observe the quiet man some more. He was hardly ever taken aback by good looks, not when Oikawa was his best friend looking like an angel (though he knew very well he was a little devil inside). However there was something in the modest demeanor of Akaashi’s handsome appearance that filled him with an insatiable curiosity. He gratefully accepted the steaming tea from Akaashi’s slender hand, nearly shivering when their fingers grazed each other slightly. After a few sips he could feel a lot of the stress melting away as he held onto the warm cup, letting the side of his head fall onto the window as he looked out into the village outside the keep. They continued gentle conversation for the rest of the afternoon, both forgetting about their partners and simply enjoyed each other’s presence. It was with a start they realized that it was dinner time and they made their way down to the dining hall. They were stopped just outside of it by a prancing Oikawa.  
“There you are Iwa-chan! Where have you been hiding all day?”  
“I’ve been hiding?! You idiot, I searched everywhere for YOU!”  
Oikawa simply shrugged.  
“Is Bokuto-san already in the dining hall, Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asked politely as ever.  
“Oh no, he’s in his room resting...I had to give him some healing. He had, um, pulled a muscle while...doing things.” He smiled, looking not a bit concerned and in fact delighted over the situation.  
Akaashi looked unimpressed. “I will go retrieve him. I will see you both at dinner.”  
Iwaizumi watched him go, his whole body wanting to follow like there was an invisible line attached from Akaashi’s back to his chest. He sighed as he turned to Oikawa, who was watching him with an obnoxious smirk.  
“What.”  
“Oh, Iwa-chan, you look so cute with that hurt puppy dog look on your face! And you say you don’t go for the pretty ones!”  
“Shut up, Shittykawa! I do not go for the pretty ones.”  
“Hmmm? Well perhaps you’re right.” He bent slightly toward him with a leer. “Perhaps it’s just one certain pretty one.” And with a wink he bounded into the dining hall, giggling as Iwaizumi chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me...I’m a bit of a sucker for smooth Bokuto


End file.
